far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Trilliant Ring
The Trilliant Ring The Trilliant Ring is a large corporation in the Acheron Rho Sector. A newer member of the Imperium, The Trilliant Ring provides the rich and powerful with everything they need from augmentations, to "medical" supplements, to luxury yachts, and even possess a small firearms division. The Trilliant Ring is known to work with virtually anyone in the sector - as long as they have cash. History . The survivors struggled with dwindling resources, failing machinery and frequent exposure to the harsh planetary atmosphere and conditions. To stay alive, widespread genetic and cybernetic alteration projects began in the surviving habitats. In time, the Trillians managed to use Trillia IX was a scientific colony, working in the field of enhancement of biological species by genetic, mechanical and psionic means. The Scream destabilized the psi-tech wing of the research complex, unleashing a cataclysmic event that destroyed much of the planet’s atmosphere and almost wiped the whole research complex altogether. The survivors struggled with dwindling resources, failing machinery and frequent exposure to the harsh planetary atmosphere and conditions. However, their research and engineering skills came in handy. To stay alive, widespread genetic and cybernetic alteration projects began in the surviving habitats. In time, the Trillians were able to use the remains of their original ships to create a floating complex that allowed them to rise above the constant snowstorms and access solar power. During the reconstruction effort, the necessity for genetic and cybernetic modification became so great that much of their original human appearance was all but lost, but not to the chagrin of the population. These alterations that allowed them not only survive, but thrive, became an integral part of the Trillian life. The plunging birth rate, due to widespread tampering with the genome, was offset by vastly increased lifespan and self-styled alteration became the new norm. When contact with other planets in the sector was reestablished, they saw the opportunity for profitable relationships of the back of their technology. In an effort to create demand for new cybernetics exports, a culture of high fashion was deliberately fostered via intense marketing campaigns throughout the empire, positioning the Trilliant Ring as the dominant luxury brand. Trillia IX itself is the testbed for many of these new cybernetic products, with rapid development cycles and lavish media coverage creating a new influx of minor celebrities every season. Fashion and style is critical to the identity of modern Trillians, with the majority of the planet’s inhabitants contributing to the creation of these products in some fashion. Trillia IX Main article: ''Trillia IX '''Atmosphere: '''Airless or thin atmosphere '''Temperature: '''Frozen '''Biosphere: '''Engineered '''Population: '''Fewer than a million inhabitants '''Tech Level: '''TL5 '''Description: 'Trillia IX Home to the Trilliant Ring Trillia IX has no Moons, but it does have a Refueling Staion: Jeans 7. Known Products and services Food & Beverages Enjoyment Enhancement Formula: '''A special formula that is added to any consumable Trilliant product to increase its appeal to customers, without dramatically changing the product's manufacturing process. Consumers who have eaten products containing the Enjoyment Enhancement Formula find the experience vastly improved. Sales records for Enhanced products demonstrate that customers will prefer this version over the non-Enhanced product.(Commercial) '''Trilliant Ice: Premium ice cubes, cut from a comet and flecked with gold flakes. Don't just chill your drinks, Trill your drinks. (poster, commercial) Trill-gon Vondka: A luxury brand of spirits, with a unique flavour profile that is a Trilliant Ring trade secret. (poster) Each Sprout®: Resurrecting a food stuff from old Terra, these genetically reconstructed Brussels sprouts will be packaged individually in one of a kind cases and retail starting at the luxurious price of 250 credits. (image) Vehicles Trill-Royce Hovercraft: luxury, lighter than air personal transport (poster) Apparel, Cosmetics & Fashion Dress to Trill clothing line: High fashion incorporating extremely rare materials, integrated comm devices and designs from the elite of the fashion world. (poster) Trill for Action clothing line: Fashion with function, for those with a taste for extreme environments or high risk tourism. Trill for space clothing line: For the astronaut who wishes to outshine the stars. Vagrence: A fragrance designed to appeal to the discerning space pirate or Vagrant Captain. (poster) Bio-Medical Services Life-Extension Therapy: The Trilliant Ring's most exclusive and highly prized area of expertise. A combination of bionic augmentations, gene-repair therapy and pharmaceutical tonics are used to prolong the lifespans of clients. Can be employed preventatively or curatively. In almost all cases, the initial treatment marks the beginning of an ongoing contractual arrangement, guaranteeing further treatments or maintenance in exchange for regularly scheduled fees. (sizzle reel) Foetal Genetic Manipulation: An expansion of the life-extension program, this technology allows the genetic manipulation of unborn humans. Although marketed as a means to prevent various life-threatening medical conditions, due to the exceptionally high cost this is effectively a means of selecting for any number of desirable attributes, such as hair color, physical profile, or cognitive ability. (poster) Trilliant Heart: A masterwork of organ replacement and cybernetic enhancement technology, this bionic heart is designed to shoulder up to 45% of bodily functions in the event of various organ failures or trauma. (poster) Cybernetic Prosthetics & Augmentations: The Trilliant Ring's other specialty, but not an exclusive one. Much like the other products sold by the corporation, these incredibly complex mechanical devices are positioned to be premium prices. More slender and streamlined than conventional "chrome" in the Empire, these replacement limbs are marketed under the Mechanix ''brand. Depending on the buyer's specifications, most prosthetics are stronger than ordinary human limbs. But the most advanced cybernetics are able to directly interface with the brain, augmenting not only physical but cognitive ability. The most common kind of intra-cranial augmentation is the direct neural interfaces, allowing "mental" control of compatible devices, followed shortly by optical, replacing eyes with enhanced sensors. Third-Party Collaborative Efforts '''Uplifting animals:' In an exclusive arrangement with House Triangulum, the Trilliant Ring markets House Triangulum's proprietary "uplift" technology, which genetically and biologically enhances the mental capacity of various animal species. These semi-intelligent pets are often used as signifiers of status and coming-of-age gifts in other Houses. (poster) Company organization Standard employee Trilliant Ring employees can pursue careers in a variety of fields, jumping from project to project in many specialties, from biological engineering, to Trilliant Resort management. These workers have a general specializations in design, customer service, financial management and logistics, and are responsible for the operation of all completed Trilliant products, services and experiences currently on the market. These employees are the backbone of Trilliant and wear the crest of the Trilliant ring on all uniforms. Engineering division The engineering division is in charge of all projects which are currently in development but have not yet reached the market. Made up on engineers, doctors and and creative problem solvers; employees in this division are focused entirely on making the impossible possible. Sometimes spending decades working on single mega projects, staff in this division often burn out and seek early retirement due to the stresses of the work environment and are accordingly paid more generously than staff in other divisions. Once a project is complete the staff members of the engineering division are whisked off to another unfinished project and other divisions take over marketing, operation and distribution. The engineering staff all wear the trilliant cog on uniforms. Marketing division Crafting the public face of The Trilliant Ring, the marketing division is made up young, energetic and artistic leaders. The staff recruits celebrities, brand ambassadors, and court nobles seeking luxury contractors for specialty work. Every advertisement, teaser, social media fad and sector wide trend that involves Trilliant begins in the boardroom and work lounges of the marketing division. Due to the weight and importance placed on Trilliant's brand identity, its marketing division sports the highest security of all divisions, in the words of a former Trilliant CEO "The peacock guards his feathers most of all for without them he is only a bird". Employees sport the Trilliant Ouroboros on all uniforms. Trilliant R&D The research division works developing and testing conceptual products before true manufacture. Trilliant R&D is notoriously methodical about its work and often focuses on perfecting a single concept for decades before handing the technical instructions off to the engineering team to implement. These staff are at the top of there respective scientific disciplines and have benefited greatly from trilliant life extending treatments. Many of the senior R&D staff have held there positions for centuries and few staff in this division ever retire. Most of the current CEOs and board members began there careers in Trilliant R&D. The Trilliant crest of science is emblazoned on the uniforms of all R&D staff. Category:Factions